


day 9: giving cuddles

by orphan_account



Series: the twelve days of shipmas (giving edition) [9]
Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they call it the ‘afterglow’ for a reason





	

**Author's Note:**

> twelve days of shipmas challenge for u-n-i-fics.tumblr.com
> 
> full prompt list on my tumblr

“come back,” sungjoo whines, raising his voice to a completely unreasonable pitch for two in the morning. wenhan who they both thought were out cold doesn’t hesitate to join in, making grabby hands in the general direction of yixuan though he doesn’t actually move from where his face is buried in sungjoo’s bare chest.

 

they look beautiful post-sex and yixuan knows now why that time period was named the ‘afterglow’, hair mussed, eyes soft, tones gentle. it’s all too easy to fall in love all over again and he nearly finds himself stumbling back into their arms.

 

“we’re sweaty,” he says instead, leaving no room for argument, “and there’s cum in your hair for goodness sakes, sungjoo. someone needs to be responsible around here.” he doesn’t move from the end of the bed though.

 

“we’ll be responsible in the morning,” wenhan’s arms are just resting on their white sheets now, raising his head off of the plane of sungjoo’s chest just high enough to give him a cute stinkeyed glare, “cuddles are more important right now.”

 

“he’s right,” sungjoo yawns, jaw popping in a way that makes both wenhan and yixuan glare at him, scandalised, “sorry ‘bout that. c’mere xuan. the bed’s gonna get cold without you.”

 

“with you in the middle?” yixuan scoffs, throwing one last glance back to the door to their ensuite bathroom. if he gives in now, he won’t be released from their octopus arms until at least ten am, “not likely you giant space heater.”

 

“so fussy,” wenhan rolls his eyes sassily, “you didn’t complain that time the electricity and heating went out during christmas, remember?”

 

“yeah i remember,” yixuan’s resolve is cracking fast with memories of a blanket fort and inane card games melting what brain cells he has left from being around two mental five year olds into a pile of goop.

 

wenhan was always good at finding loopholes.

 

“it doesn’t feel right without you, xuan.” sungjoo brings out the big guns, his brown puppy eyes filled with longing and a little aegyo slipped in for good measure, “do the boring stuff later.”

 

“you two will be the death of me,” yixuan can’t stop the smile that crosses his face regardless, sliding off the edge of the bed to his feet so he can reclaim his rightful side of the bed. wenhan crows at the victory but it comes out like a crooning noise with most of his face pressed into sungjoo’s torso. sungjoo gestures for him to hurry up and slip under the sheets with them, pulling him close as soon as he’s in arms reach. his head falls naturally onto sungjoo’s broad shoulder, hand intertwining with wenhan’s under the covers without any effort.


End file.
